1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of portable terminals and more particularly to an antenna device for improved performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals, such as mobile communication terminals (e.g., cellular phones), electronic schedulers, and personal complex terminals have developed into an important means of information transmission. With the rapid expansion of wireless communications, mobile communication terminals have expanded their field of operation to provide not only voice communication but also data communication (e.g., text) and internet access. In addition, the field of mobile communication terminals is every changing as new functions and features are being added to the terminals as the wireless communication network capacity increases.
Thus, functions have been continually added to the mobile communication terminal (i.e., portable terminal) while the portable terminal itself has become lighter, thinner, more compact, and generally smaller. Thus, it is becoming more and more difficult to mount a plurality of components in the limited space of the portable terminal as the portable terminal is being reduced in size.
As the portable terminal communicates over a wireless network, an antenna is required to be installed in the portable terminal to perform communication services, such as a telephone conversation service and an Internet service. In general, the larger the antenna the better the performance of the antenna and, consequently, the performance of the portable terminal.
However, it is becoming increasingly more difficult to implement an antenna with a desired performance in the limited space of the latest generation portable terminals.
In addition, the current generation of portable terminals is being fabricated with a metal body installed on a case frame. This metal body results in a degradation of antenna performance.